Kevin, la Paloma Vampiro
by Lost Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: OneShot! La vida de Kevin una paloma muy especial... Mezcla de One Direction, Twilight y The Vampire Diaries libros


**Hooola ¡! Este es otro OneShot soloq ue este mezcla varias cosas: One Direction, Twilight y The Vampire Diaries(Libros) Disfruten!**

Hola, esta es mi historia. Me llamo Kevin, y soy una paloma. Mis padres eran las palomas más imponentes de toda la plaza de Mystic Falls. Nunca había tenido hermanos, pero sí que había tenido varios amigos en mi vida.

Siempre mi vida fue sencilla y feliz; no sé por qué tenía el carisma suficiente para que me regalaran más trozos de pan en comparación a mis demás amigos palomas.

Un día un señor me atrapó, e intentó matarme. Pero llegó un chico que lo golpeó, y me llevó a su casa para curarme. Tenía un ala rota. Tuve que estar aproximadamente un mes con ese humano, y aprendí mucho de él. No era de la ciudad, y se llamaba Louis. Tenía otros cuatro amigos con los que se juntaban a tocar en el garaje, y yo podía escucharlos. En realidad, eran muy raros, pero se convirtieron en mis amigos.

Volví a la plaza un mes después, y toda mi familia me acogió con regocijo. Y para mejor sorpresa, justo era tiempo en el que otras bandadas de aves volaban de todas partes del mundo para llegar. Es ahí cuando llegó una familia de palomas blancas. Había una de ellas que particularmente me llamó la atención. Se llamaba Paloma.

Su familia aceptó que nos casáramos al día siguiente, y ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. El pan llovió en cantidades y Paloma y yo nos quedamos a vivir en las copas más privilegiadas del árbol más hermoso de la plaza.

Con el tiempo, logramos una familia. Consistía en mis dos preciosos hijos, Emmet y Alice. Los nombres los dediqué a unos chicos muy pálidos que venían a alimentarme de vez en cuando.

Llegó mi momento de fama; Louis me invitó a ser parte de su banda, que sería llamada One Direction. Fui famoso durante muchos meses, y la gente me adoraba. Un secreto que no le he contado a nadie, yo soy el verdadero cantante de One Direction, y ellos utilizan playback creado por mí, pero no me importaba, pues todos tenían fobias raras y podrían caer en pánico al ver una cuchara o algo así

Pero Paloma estaba furiosa conmigo, la había dejado abandonada, sola con sus hijos. Estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos, pero el amor fue más fuerte. Abandoné One Direction, y los cinco chicos siguieron. Es obvio que nunca serán tan exitosos como cuando yo cantaba con ellos. Recuerdo que What Makes You Beautiful se la dediqué a mi Paloma cuando se sentía gorda al estar embarazada de Alice, se sentía incómoda con su gordura. Pero en realidad, gorda o no, siempre sería mi querida Paloma.

Mis hijos eran maravillosos. Emmet salió blanco, como su madre, y Alice fue más parecida a mí, de un color grisáceo con motas blancas.

Hubo una de las tormentas más grandes en los últimos años, y toda mi familia desapareció. Los busqué por todo el pueblo, y una ráfaga de viento me hizo chocar contra algo. Después me di cuenta de que no había chocado, sino que algo me había capturado. Era un humano.

O eso era lo que creía que era. Me costó tiempo reconocer qué sucedía. Estaba en un tejado ensangrentado. A mi alrededor, toda mi familia estaba muerta. Mis padres, mis tíos, mis amigos… Mi blanca Paloma… Ella y mis hijos yacían ensangrentados en el suelo, muertos. Paloma y Emmet estaban teñidos de rojo, y Alice también.

Sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo de paloma, y empecé a ver todo borroso. Este es mi fin, me dije. Pero de la oscuridad, un rayo dorado apareció. Era una humana, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Miraba fijamente a quién me succionaba la sangre.

Sentí el gruñido del vampiro que me estaba matando; la rubia tal vez no sabía hasta ahora que ese chico era un vampiro. Entonces, mi captor me lanzó por los aires, y choqué contra un árbol que estaba a dos casas más allá.

Me quedé inconsciente, sabiendo que moriría. Llorando la pérdida de mi familia, y tratando de recordarlos en un día cualquiera. Era mucho mejor recordar el día que me casé con Paloma, cuando Emmet cumplió la mayoría de edad, el nacimiento de Alice. Todo eso sería mejor que la visión roja y nocturna que acababa de ver.

Y cerré los ojos.

Después, los abrí. Estaba en el mismo lugar, era de día, y nada había cambiado a mí alrededor. Estaba hambriento, y encontré un inocente gusano al lado mío. Decidí comerlo.

Pero en vez de comerlo como lo hacía siempre, empecé a quitarle la sangre.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de mi situación. Toda mi familia estaba muerta. Mi pasado no existía. Mi presente era incierto, y mi futuro era borroso. Louis ya estaría muy lejos para seguirlo. Y desde entonces me convertí en Kevin, la paloma vampiro, vengando la muerte de mis antepasados. Y mi nombre de encubierto sería Etzio Auditore Da Firenze.

**Ojala les haya gustado :))))**

**Autor: Peony Bolger**


End file.
